a author's mind unsupervised
by unknown commander
Summary: wtf... that's all you can say after reading this, WARNING: THIS WILL FRY BRAINCELLS what few we have to begin with
1. Chapter 1

Author: another fic I wrote on a sugar rush... um, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

WARNING: this WILL fry braincell's ( 50 per second ).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Communists, pickle's, and the french.

Destruction, chaos, oblivion, yep! all hell was breaking loose on konoah, as this was happening naruto was shaking in his bed with the cover's over his mouth: I see dead people, he quickly pulled the cover's over him

sakura in outside the apartment grabbed sasuke by the feet and stared using him to beat the wall like a bat: WE F$KING GET IT! YOU SEE F$KING DEAD PEOPLE! NOW SHUT THE F$K UP!

Naruto bursted threw the wall and started to Irish break dance with sombrero, then he pointed his finger a sakura and said: look! A donkey!

National Free riding donkey day :yelled sasuke as he jumped on sakura's back, while wearing a sombrero, poncho, and a mexican mustache.

look squirrels :screamed sakura as she pointed to a group of communist squirrels, cooking kankurou roast stile.

Sasuke looked down at sakura from her back and yelled: Shut up ass, I'm trying to ride you ( wink wink )

naruto is seen falling down head first in the sky, with a meteor shower in the back ground and land's on the water

YOU F$KER yelled sora as he proceeded to beating the shit out of naruto with the keyblade

a pickle wearing a sombrero and a mustache appear's: sombrero el' pickle is here!

YAH! it's a boy :chouji appeared wearing a doctor's outfit, picked him up and threw him touchdown stile, killing sombrero el' pickle.

avenge are brother: yelled a pickle with a mustache, as an army of french pickle's with mexican mustache's maud chouji, making him into a pancake.

I hate this style :yelled shino as he ribbed his cloths of to revel a 1970's outfit and a come in his hair, as he began to break dance to the music " rubber band man "

kakashi is seen with a human sized bag at the top of a tower near the ocean, he throw's it over and replies: that's what you get for rejecting me.

The brittany spears fan club arrive's in mass numbers: get him!

kakashi change's into a pirate out fit and jumps onto the railing of the tower: you'll all remember this as the day...that you almost caught... captain jack SPARROW! He jumps off, if the fall doesn't kill him, the shark infested water's sure as hell will.

shikamaru and ino are walking by with ino hooked to shikamaru arm.

Temari appear's out of thin air punch's ino between the eye's and hook's to shikamaru's arm

neji and ten ten: gasp!

temari look's at them and replies: what kind of women see's her love interest walking by with his girlfriend, kills his girlfriend, take's his arm and act's like nothing every happened? Neji, ten ten, and shikamaru look at each other and reply: a bi$h

I can't hold it anyMORE : naruto farts killing everybody in the area except for sasuke and sakura: avenge you, we shall :replied sasuke as he pumps a shotgun and rides off into the sunset looking for the flying hippo's that caused all of this to happen

shino arrive's in the area and see's every on the ground: Nooooooo! I'm still alive, he pick's up a muse and hit's him self in the head with it until he finally die's

THE END-

tsunade arrive's and look's at every one's condition and reply's: idiot's, before bring them all back to life, except for brittany...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author, um...pleas R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Author: had more sugar, no other explanation

Disclaimer: do not own naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

World wide

It was a peaceful night in guathom city, that was until some one knocked out batman and took his suit. Seeing the bat light sign thing, the man standing on a building reacted.

I am BATMAN:Screamed kankuro as he jumped off the building flapping his arms like an idiot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Else where, lee was strolling down the road when he saw sasuke staring at a closet nextto a building with hinata crying on her knees next to him .

Sasuke what are you doing : asked lee, as he took his headphones off his head.

Shhh listen : replied sasuke, as he continued to watch the door, lee listened.

thumping noises could be heard from the closet.

Oh naaaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuuuutttttttooooooooooo: yelled kurenia from inside the closet.

hinata got off her knee's: he's suppose to be MINE,

She quickly ran towards the closet, opened it and went inside, while closing the door.

naruto-KUN:hinata yelled from the closet. As even more thumping noises could be herd

a second later kakashi popped out of then air and dropped to his knees. NOOOOOOOOO why couldn't it be me:He yelled as he held his hands to the sky. ( how that is implied I'll leave up to you.)

lee looked at the door then at sasuke who was still staring, then at kashai who still had his hands to the sky. Whatever :Lee replied as he put his headphones back on and walked off.

A second later kankure finally hit the ground

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where out at sea, at a random location and time, sasuke and sakura were on a boat, heading some where. They were courtly doing the titanic thing, sasuke holding sakura up,

Sakura: I fill like I can FLY!

sasuke: cool go for it, he then proceed to push her over the edge of the railing, killing her.

Sasuke formed some seals and used katon all over the boat, then suddenly smoky the bear popped out of thin air. ( rimes ) only you can prevent forest fires :smokey said as he pointed towards sasuke.

Sasuke looked at smokey for a couple of seconds, before setting him on fire , causingsmokey to scream and run all over the ship until he finally fell over the edge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a random room, CERTAINLY not the white house, Tenten was working on a computer.

Tenten what are you doing: asked Neji as he walked into the room.

I'm tring to see how many e-mails bush has gotten from micahal jackson :tenten replied, as the screen finally showed the number.

Neji:Dammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmn! Wait I thought micahal jackson only played with little boys

Tenten: you mean bush isn't one?

Good point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a random forest, Ino was holding bob the builder as he cried non-stop

Bob: and then the inanimate construction tools that I talk to rejected me. He started to cry more

Ino: shhh...it's all right. She said, as she started to rub him in 'intimate' places...okay she was rubbing his crotch. A second later Gama Buta appeared: Bob, I challenge you to, **mortal combat!**

Bob grew as tall as gama buta, as paper-mache buildings appeared in the back ground. The music was going off as well.

_**Get ready!**_

_**Fight!**_

Gama buta pulled out his BIG ass sword and cut bob in half ending mortal combat. He quickly took out is phone: Hello moto, it said before he set it on vibrator and threw it down his pants.

But it feels soooo right.. : gama buta said, as he accidently stepped on ino, killing her instantly.

this caused gama buta to slip and fall on his ass and crush every one, since it was such a LARGE ass after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the hokage's office, tsunade sneezed.

Everyone's died again : she stated as naruto walked into the room.

Naruto: Hey tsunade ready for another session!

tsunade: Hell ya!

And so everyone was left dead for the next 24 hours, until tsunade was finally satisfied and revieved everyone.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: um...R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Author I ate some _extra _sugary things this time, my all hell break loose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another random day

In a random field, at a random time, Naruto and Sasuke were having were having a nice conversation.

Naruto: she'll kill you with that spoon full of sugar, I SWEAR. Mary poppins then popped out of then air.

Mary poppins: supercalafasticespallidosius, she yelled as Sasuke dropped to his knee's.

Sasuke: I'm BLIND!

A second later...

Sasuke: Let's go rob a bank! Naruto nodded, as they set off, but due to the fact that Sasuke was leading the way...and still blind, he ended up leading them into a laundry mat.

When Sasuke entered the laundry mat, he went up to the closest person: Put the money in the bag, NOW! He yelled, as he held a gun to their head.

The helpless old lady held her hands up as far as she could...which wasn't far: I don't have any.

Naruto looked around the Laundry mat, until he set eye's on his target: I'll see you later Sasuke. He then proceeded to walk off.

Seconds later.

Naruto! Yelled Sakura from inside one of the see through dryers, as thumping noise's could be heard.

Back at Sasuke

Sasuke; Give me the money!

Old lady: I don't know what your talking about. The old lady was then smacked upside the head with the gun, causing the gun to fire and hit the start button on a 'certain' dryer.

" Oh NARUTO! " even more noise's could be heard from inside the dryer, ten minutes later a random person came up to the dryer and opened the hatch, reveling Sakura, who had a shit-eating grin on her face and Naruto who was happy as can be. That was until a group of frog's wearing shirts with the words 'mafia' on them, surrounded him: Naruto, the frog boss would like to have a wordz with yous.

Naruto: oh shit.

In a semi-mafia warehouse.

Naruto I hear you have been using are serves and have yet to pay us : the frog boss spun around in his big ass chair and faced naruto.

Naruto: ummm...no comment.

We are willing to forget your dept, if you are willing to meet one person: frog boss

Naruto: who, the frog boss signaled for one of the frog's to let the person in.

The person in all black looked at Naruto:** Luke...**

Naruto: What the fuck, I'm Naruto

oh sorry: replied the figure, as he changed his voice: **Naruto...I...am your mother**. The person pulled a Big ass zipper down to revel Ms.Uzumaki, who flew into the sky and made peanut butter sandwiches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I a random room, CERTAINLY not the white house...again.

They'll never know: sniggered Neji, as he lowered a SLIGHTLY larger pretzel into a bag of prencels and ran away.

Bush: were the hell are my pretzels

In a court room

Random guy: bush do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god.

A minute later.

Random guy: Bush...

Bush: I'm thinking dammit!

A another minute

Bush: Fine... the man turned his back to bush and sat down...bastard.

A lawyer walks up to the witness stand.: now bush, who was it that put the SLIGHTLY larger pretzel in the bag.

Bush stood up and pointed: It was HIM! And his beedy little eye's

Neji shed a tear: I don't have eye's sir, everyone awwwwed as the judge slammed his mallet down

Judge: Bush I sentence you to death.

Bush: What Nooooooo! Bush was soon being carried off in a straight jacket. ( this next part came from my friends request )Suddenly kermet the frog jumped through one of the windows, ripped off his collar, put it between his legs and started to go back and forth to the stripper music of your choice.

This was the random distraction Neji needed to leave, as he walked out the door, still shedding tear's

Neji: stupid bastards, Time slowed down, as he reached into is pocket and pulled out a remote, bringing it up to his head. He pushes the button, causing the court house to explode, killing everybody, except kermit, because he pawns us all..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then I told him I was his mother: screamed Ms.Uzumaki, as she talked to a floating upside down marry poppins, who just nodded her head.

Mary poppins: Here have a spoon full of sugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the laundry mat.

I SAID GIVE ME THE MONEY: Screamed Sasuke as he smacked the lady hard upside the head causing her to fall to the ground...not getting back up.

Sasuke looked down at the old lady...before running off in another direction.

Ino opened up a 'random' closet door as Sasuke ran inside.

Ino: I FINALLY have him, she then proceeded to jump inside the closet, as noises could be heard inside.

Tsunade walked into the mat carrying a basket full of clothing: for once not EVERYONE has died. She soon regretted those words as an army of Italian mexican mustache wearing plumbers came in and killed every one off, causing Tsunade to spend the rest off her afternoon reviving them.

THE END.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


End file.
